La venganza
by Barbara Checa
Summary: Penril encuentra a aquellos que abandonaron a sus padres en el bosque


LA VENGANZA.

-¡No me gusta! ¡Me estoy ahogando!- sollozó Penril, caballero de Asgard mientras con un dedo intentaba inútilmente separar la molesta pajarita de su cuello.- No entiendo la razón por la que no podemos ir con la armadura.

En ese momento la princesa Flaren entró en la habitación y el caballero, olvidando toda compostura esperada en un caballero de su nivel, se lanzó y abrazó a sus piernas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Flaren, ayúdame, por favor!

La princesa acarició con suavidad la cabeza del infantil caballero y miró los autores de sus torturas: se trataban de los gemelos Zinc y Bud y de Alberich. Todos ellos tenían cara de resignación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, chicos?- preguntó la princesa.

-Veréis, princesa... - empezó Zinc, dando un paso al frente.- Vuestra hermana a ordenado que, para la fiesta de esta noche, tan sólo lleven armadura los caballeros encargados de vuestras protecciones, es decir, Sigrid y Hagen. Como es una fiesta para los nobles del reino, quiere que sea algo informal y la presencia de todos nosotros con armaduras pondría algo tensa la situación con algunos de los nobles.

- Pero si se hace eso y ocurre algo inesperado estaremos en desventaja... - respondió Flaren, con preocupación.

- En realidad no, querida Flaren.- replicó Alberich.- Todos nosotros asistiremos a la fiesta, pero sin las armaduras. En caso de peligro, no tardaríamos ni un segundo en estar preparados para el combate. Además, salvo los caballeros del zodiaco (que no nos van a molestar), ningún otro luchador tiene nuestro nivel, de modo que incluso Sigrid podría hacerse cargo de la situación. Qué digo Sigrid, ¡incluso Hagen!

- ¡Yo no quiero ir de pingüino!- sollozó Penril.

Todos los presentes lanzaron una mirada asesina a Bud, que repentinamente mostró un exagerado interés por las paredes de la habitación. Ir de pingüino era una expresión que, sin duda, le había enseñado él. Era increíble la facilidad que tenía Penril para memorizar las enseñanzas de Bud, pero incapaz de aprender las más sencillas lecciones de Alberich.

- Hagamos un trato- dijo Flaren, mirando a Penril con dulzura.- Si tú te pones el traje, mañana iremos los dos a dar un laaaaaaargo paseo a caballo, ¿vale?

- ¿Y podrá venir Jim?- preguntó el caballero, abriendo lo más posibles sus ojos grises.

- Podrá venir Jim.- asintió la princesa.- Ahora debes ser bueno e ir con Bud y Zinc a buscar una pajarita un poco más grande para ti.

Los gemelos salieron de la habitación con Penril, mientras la princesa le hacía un gesto a Alberich para que se quedara. Una vez estuvieron los dos a solas, cerraron la puerta, para asegurarse de que nadie les oía.

- Alberich, ¿no crees que llevar a Penril a esa fiesta puede ser peligroso?

- ¿Por qué iba a serlo, princesa?.

- Bueno, la fiesta es para los nobles. ¿Y si se presentaran los que abandonaron a los padres de Penril a su suerte? No creo que fuerais capaces de impedir que, como mínimo, matara a uno de ellos.

Alberich permaneció unos momentos en silencio, meditando. Luego, hizo un gesto de desprecupación.

- No creo necesario que os angustieis, princesa. Penril era muy pequeño cuando sucedió aquel incidente y no recordará la cara de ninguno de los tres y mucho menos sus nombres.

-Ojalá yo estuviera tan segura como tú, Alberich.

La sala de fiestas estaba totalmente abarrotada de gente que bebía, comía y reía sin parar. Algunos incluso bailaban. Penril buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros: Sigrid bailaba con la princesa Hilda (después de que ella hubiera bailado con casi todos los invitados, para cabreo de Sigrid). Hagen hacía lo mismo con Flaren, mientras ambos se miraban como lobos en época de celo. Penril asintió ligeramente. Sí, Hagen le caía bien, podía aparearse con Flaren. Miró a los dos caballeros con envidia. Ojalá él también hubiera podido asistir con armadura, en vez de ir con ese estúpido traje color repugnante.

Tholl también bailaba, pero con su novia, Natalia. Todos esperaban impacientes el día que anunciaran su compromiso formal. A Penril le caía muy bien Natalia, porque siempre le regalaba galletas de chocolate. Min estaba tocando el piano y cantando en compañía de Anuska. Era la hermana menor de Tholl y, aunque ella y Min no eran pareja oficial, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Zinc se encontraba también en la pista de baile, pero su pareja no era tan encantadora como las de los demás. Se trataba de su prometida y la simple visión de esa mujer hacía que el pelo de Penril se erizara y se pusiera a gruñir por lo bajo. No le gustaba nada.

Alberich conversaba educadamente con algunos de los nobles y de Bud no se sabía nada, pues probablemente estaría jugando con alguna chica.

Penril suspiró y, mientras cogía con las manos un puñado de carne con tomate y se lo llevaba a la boca (para horror de todos los que estaban a su alrededor y de Alberich, que vio como lo hacía) se lamentaba. Todos, o casi todos, tenían compañera menos él. Además, iba vestido de pingüino.

Se limpió la boca con el revés de la manga y decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Le habían dicho que no lo hiciera pero tambien se lo habían dicho a Bud y estaba por ahí.

Se fue al jardin, donde empezó a correr y a dar vueltas, para estirar un poco las patas. Saltó a la fuente (a las partes secas, para no mojarse el traje que tanto le gustaba a Flaren), asustó a los caballos, cazó algunas luciérnagas y mordió a un gato que cometió la imprudencia de pasar por allí.

Estaba dispuesto a volver a la fiesta (sin percatarse del detalle de que iba lleno de hierbajos y pelos de gato) cuando una voz le llamó la atención.

- ¡Ehy, ¿cómo has hecho eso?-

Penril se volvió y se encontró frente a frente con una joven de una edad aproximada a la suya, de grandes ojos color miel y largos cabellos castaños, recogidos en una elegante recogido. En sus brazos llevaba al malherido gato, que lanzaba exasperantes quejidos lastimeros.

- ¿El gato es tuyo?- preguntó Penril, con cierto recelo. Si lo era, se había metido en un buen lío, ¡y Alberich le tiraría de las orejas!.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Este?- respondió la chica. Miró al gato y, tras una mueca de repulsión lo dejó caer, lo cual hizo que el gato se quejara todavía más.- ¡No! Qué asco. Es de mi padre. Es tonto, se empeña en llevarlo a todas partes y luego me obliga a llevarlo al jardín para que haga sus "cositas" .

- ¿Sus cositas?- repitió Penril extrañado.

- Sí, ya sabes... la llamada de la naturaleza.

- ¡Ah, cagar y mear!

La chica se sorprendió mucho al oir esas palabras de Penril, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡Sí, exactamente! ¡Eres la primera persona que conozco que llama a las cosas por su nombre! Ven, acércate.

El joven caballero resistiendo la tentación de salir corriendo detrás del malherido gato, se acercó a la joven y se sentó en el suelo, junto a ella. La joven de nuevo se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Penril, pero, sonriendo, hizo lo mismo.

- Mi nombre es Ariana, hija de Rostopogo de Audrich. ¿Quién eres tú?

Penril en ese momento estaba intentando cazar, sin mover las piernas del sitio, a una solitaria mariposa que habia sobrevivido a las gélidas temperaturas.

- Yo soy Penril.

La joven intentaba sin mucho éxito reprimir las carcajadas.

- ¿Eres un sirviente?

- No.- respondió Penril, distraido.- Vivo aquí con mis amigos.

- Oh, estupendo.-reconoció la joven.- Pero si no eres un sirviente es que eres un invitado y si es así tendrás un apellido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?.

- No me acuerdo del nombre de mi familia, pero yo soy Penril de Arioto.

La joven dejó inmediatamente de reirse. ¡Se encontraba ante uno de los siete caballeros de Asgard, los más grandes guerreros del mundo! Desde luego, nadie lo diría por su aspecto. Y nada menos que Penril de Arioto, el señor de los lobos.

Penril la miró con curiosidad. Era una chica muy guapa. Tenía curiosidad por saber si también era fuerte, pero para ello tenía que mirar o tocar sus piernas y Alberich le había dicho que eso estaba terriblemente mal (aunque él había visto a Bud hacerlo muchas veces). La joven pareció recobrarse de la sorpresa.

- Vaya... es toda una sorpresa. No me imaginaba que ningún caballero fuera así, ni de comportamiento... ni de físico.- dijo, mirando no sólo su sucio traje.

- Tampoco es normal que una chica sea tan simpatica hablando como tú.- reconoció Penril.

- Es que me he criado en otro país y se me han quedado algunas costumbres.- dijo ella. Se arregló el pelo con coquetería y entrecerró los ojos. Oye, ¿qué te parece si...?

- ¡Vamos a cazar a esa mariposa!- gritó Penril, mientras se levantaba de un salto y salía corriendo. Ariana lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrió. ¿Por qué no?

Alberich ya tenía los ojos cansados de tanto buscar a Penril entre los invitados. Sin duda había salido de la sala de fiestas ¡y mira que le había prohibido que no lo hiciera! Claro, que igual, visto su comportamiento, había sido mejor.

Se disponía a abandonar la sala para buscar a su infantil alumno cuando alguien apoyó la mano en su hombro y le llamó. Alberich se giró y se encontró frente a frente con el hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo.

- Papá.- murmuró sorprendido.

Su padre se encontraba frente a él. Tenía muchas arrugas y le habían salido algunas canas, pero seguía teniendo el porte arrogante que caracterizaba a su familia.

- Hijo.- dijo el hombre con ¿ternura?.- No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.

- Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.- respondió Alberich con sequedad.- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

- Te recuerdo que también soy un noble y por lo tanto he sido invitado.

- Perfecto, entonces no puedo echarte, pero sí evitarte. Aléjate de mi, cabrón de mierda.-respondió Alberich, mientras se marchaba dándole la espalda a su padre. Este le hizo girar bruscamente.

- ¡No le des la espalda a tu pa...!- pero un puño en su boca le hizo callar. Por suerte, estaban en un rincón apartado y Alberich era bastante silencioso.

- Escúchame, chupapollas.- dijo Alberich.- Tú sólo eres el cabrón que me engendró. Dejaste de ser mi padre el día que alejaste de mi a mi único motivo para vivir. De modo que...

En ese momento el interrumpido fue él, ya que una mariposa se coló por la ventana y, tras de ella, rompiendo los cristales, pues si no no cabía, Penril, que lanzaba un grito de guerra. Dio una voltereta, saltó sobre la mesa de los canapés, se colgo de la lampara, saltó y atrapó a la mariposa con un aullido triunfal.

Alberich no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué le había enseñado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Es que sólo escuchaba a Bud o qué?. Una joven entraba en ese momento por la ventana. Llevaba puesto algo que en su momento sería un vestido de fiesta, pero que en ese momento era un montón de harapos llenos de barro y hierbajos.

- Ten cuidado, Penril, podrías colarte por una de las ventanas de la fiesta y ...y...y...- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la fiesta.- ...y creo que te he advertido demasiado tarde.

Penril la miró con los ojos llenos de alegría.

- ¡Tengo la mariposa!

- ¡ARIANA!- tronó una voz.

Penril y Ariana miraron a aquel que había gritado de ese modo. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre elegatemente vestido, rojo de rabia y vergüenza.

- ¡Pero qué estás haciendo! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y dónde está Chiqui?

- Verás papá es que Penril y yo...¿Penril?

El caballero no reaccionaba. Sus cabellos estaban erizados y gruñia. Acababa de reconocer a uno de los hombres que abandonaron a su suerte a sus padres. Después de tantos años, había encontrado a uno de esos cobardes.

Rostopogo también lo miró a él, pero no con rabia. Primero con sorpresa, luego con miedo.

- Vortan... no, no puede ser, estás muerto.

Penril se acercaba lenta e inexorablemente hacia él.

- Tienes razón- respondió con voz gutural.- No soy Vortan, sino Penril, su hijo. Y sí, está muerto, porque tú y tus amigos lo abandonasteis a él, a mi madre y a mi a nuestra suerte. Pero no te preocupes, porque ahora mismo vas a poderle pedir perdón personalmente.

- ¡Penril, estate quieto!- gritó Alberich.

El señor de los lobos se giró... para encontrarse con otra cara conocida.

- ¡Tú!- gritó señalando al padre de Alberich.- Tú también estabas allí ese día. Es mi día de suerte. Después de tantos años, encuentro a dos de tres. Lástima que tampoco sea el vuestro, porque vais a morir.

- ¡No, Penril!- gritó Ariana.- Por Dios, no mates a mi padre. Es un estúpido y tiene un gato majadero, pero es un buen hombre. Lamento que tus padres murieran, pero no me hagas pasar a mi por lo mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Alberich.- Hagamos un trato, dejas marchar a Rostopogo y a cambio torturas hasta la muerte a este otro. Si quieres, yo te ayudo.

- ¡Alto!- gritó la princesa Hilda, abriéndose paso entre los invitados.- Este asunto lo solucionaremos en la sala del consejo. Tholl, sujeta a Penril, no vaya a ser demasiado impaciente.

- ¿Qué teneis que decir en vuestra defensa?- preguntó Sigrid.- Ya sabeis cual es el castigo es Asgard por ese tipo de delitos.

Rostopogo lloraba amargamente, mientras su hija intentaba en vano consolarle. El padre de Alberich no había perdido la compostura, aunque un sudor frío recorría su frente cuando miraba al encolerizado Penril.

Rostopogo se levanto, tambaleante. Su hija lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Tie...tiene razón- balbuceó.- Abandoné a Vortan a su suerte, ¡estaba terriblemente asustado! Nunca he sido un hombre valiente, cualquiera se lo puede decir. ¡Pero si le dije que viniera con nosotros precisamente para que él me defendiera en caso de peligro!. Soy... soy un hombre de familia, le ruego que no me mate. Yo... desde entonces no he podido dormir.

- Bueno, por lo menos tiene remordimientos, no como otros.- dijo Alberich, mirando de reojo a su padre.

Rostopogo se volvió hacia Penril.

- Tu padre era un gran hombre y siempre lamenté mucho su muerte y la de tu madre, sobre todo al pensar que igual yo hubiera podido evitarlo. Mis remordimientos son atroces, pero no se pueden comparar a los que sentía Piturdeling. No había dia que no fuera a rezar para expiar su pecado y pasó el resto de su vida buscándote, pues staba convencido de que habías sobrevivido. Abandonó todo: su familia, sus tierras,... finalmente murió, lleno de remordimientos. Pero toda su fortuna, sus tierras, su título... te lo dejó a ti, para cuando aparecieras. Me... me encargó que te lo diera.- concluyó, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su camisa.- Sie... siempre lo llevo encima sabes. Si te soy honesto, esperaba que pasara el tiempo legal y así quedármelo yo, pero...

Extendió el brazo para darle papel a Penril, pero este intentó morderle. Min fue el que recogió el documento y dijo que lo guardaría hasta que Penril se calmara un poco (aunque no creía que Penril fuera a hacer gran cosa con el documento, salvo confetis).

- Ya hemos oido tu confesión, Rostopogo de Audrich. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú que tienes que decir, Berich de Megres?- dijo la princesa Hilda

- Yo no era el tercer hombre.- replicó, muy seguro.

- ¡Ja!-replicó Alberich.

- ¡Mientes!- rugió Penril, mientras lo sujetaban Hagen y Tholl.- Te reconozco, ¡tú fuiste el primero el huir del lugar, abandonando a mis padres!.

- ¿Tienes alguna prueba?- contestó friamente.- ¿Algun testigo?

- ¿Puedo servir yo?- pregunto Alberich.

- No... pero yo sí.- respondió Rostopogo con voz cada vez menos temblorosa.- Cuando... llegamos al pueblo, Piturdeling y yo queríamos acudir a avisar a alguien de lo sucedido, pero él no nos dejó. Dijo que el castigo por abandonar a un camarada era la muerte y que de este modo nadie se enteraría. Él fue quien no nos dejó confesar.

Berich lo miró con burla y pena.

- ¿Tú eres el testigo? ¿Y quién va a creerte?

- Yo.- respondio Ariana, poniendose en pie.- Mi padre ha llegado a confesar que se ha comido la esquina de una barra de pan sin pagar, ¿cómo no iba a confesar algo tan grave?

- Yo firmo donde sea.- replicó Alberich.

- Yo también le creo.

Todos los presentes en la sala se giraron. Esas palabars las había pronunciado Penril, que miraba desafiante al padre de su tutor.

- Criarme entre animales me ha enseñado muchas cosas, como reconocer cuando alguien miente. Y tú lo estás haciendo.

Berich empezó a sudar copiosamente. No tenía escapatoria.

- Berich de Megres, serás juzgado por abandono de un camarada, coacción y encubrimiento de un delito y por faltar a la verdad ante tu princesa.- dijo Tholl.

- ¿Eso es un delito?.- preguntó Min, en voz baja.

- Legalmente no, pero eso corre de mi cuenta.- replicó el gigante.

- Yo te ayudo.- añadió Alberich.

- En cuanto a usted, Rostopogo...- dijo la princesa.- Usted ha confesado su crimen y va a declarar en contra de Berich. No obstante, no puede quedar sin castigo. No puedo permitir que Penril te mate...ahora, pero si te encuentra sin estar yo o alguno de mis caballeros presentes, ten por seguro que te cortará el cuello. Así pues, como castigo y también por tu propia seguridad, te condeno al destierro. No podrás volver al reino de Asgard jamás, ni siquiera una vez muerto.

Rostopogo agachó la cabeza y lloró silenciosamente. Al cabo de un instante, levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

- ¿Y mi hija y mis tierras?

La princesa miró a Penril.

- Dime, caballero, ¿sientes también rencor por Ariana de Audrich?

Penril la miró muy sorprendido.

- ¿Por Ariana? Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a tenerlo? Ella no estaba allí. Además, lo hemos pasado muy bien esta noche.

- En ese caso- prosiguió la princesa.- Tu hija se quedará aquí y será la dueña de tus tierras, mas no podras entrar a visitarla. Si os quereis volver a ver será fuera de nuestras fronteras.

Padre e hija se abrazaron.

- ¡Penril, espera!

El caballero se giró y vio correr hacia él a Ariana, nada más salir de la sala del consejo.

- Yo... quería pedirte perdón por lo que os hizo a ti y a tus padres el mio. Fue algo terrible.

Penril la miró con tristeza.

- Pero, por mi culpa tú has perdido a tu padre- respondió.- ¿No me odias por ello?

La joven sonrió con tristeza.

- Bueno, así tendré una excusa excelente para viajar al extranjero. Además, tenemos familia en Grecia y Francia. Estará bien. ¡Y no tendré que aguantar a su gato!

- ¿Entonces, no estás enfadada?

- Claro que no. Además...- dijo ella poniéndose coqueta.- nunca podría enfadarme contigo

- ¡Genial, entonces vamos a jugar!

Penril puso las flores con cuidado en las tumbas de sus padres y las miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tras rezar una oración, se puso de pie y murmuró:

- Padre, os he vengado... y lo he hecho utilizando aquello que tanto defendías, la ley.


End file.
